Auburn
'''Auburn Paige Mia Autumn Tate-Fox '''is Amber, Dawniee, and Tennyr's older sister, who is a surfing teacher who works with Kahuna at the Surf Shack. She was a closer in Taco Mia and Taco Mia HD. She is 30 years old. Her favorite holidays are St. Paddy's Day (Cupcakeria - Bakeria, Pancakeria HD), All Of Them! (Taco Mia HD), Lucky Lucky Matsuri (Sushiria), and Big Top Carnival (Scooperia). Her husband is Douglas. Flipdeck Info The oldest of the Tate Family and Former Surf Teacher. Auburn loves peppers of all sorts, she even forced Mandi to put Red and Green Peppers on the menu of the Wingeria, she would do anything just to relax while eating red, yellow, orange bell, or green peppers. She also got Sport Peppers at the Hot Doggeria Orders Pizzeria: *10 green peppers, *cooked for 5 mins, *cut to eights Burgeria: *Top Bun *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Onion *Mayo *Bottom Bun Taco Mia!: *Soft Shell *Pork (if not yet, Chicken) *Nacho Cheese *Peppers *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Peppers *Peppers Freezeria: *Medium Cup *Yum N Ms *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Banana Pancakeria: *Pancake with Blueberry Mix *Pancake with Blueberry Mix *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup **Cranberry Juice **Large **Ice Burgeria HD *Top Bun *Swiss Cheese *Jalepenos *Rare Patty *Awesome Sauce *Onion Ring *Awesome Sauce *Bacon *Bottom Bun Wingeria: *9 Buffalo Strips *4 Red Peppers *5 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Hot Doggeria: *Pretzel Bun *Cheddarwurst *Cheese *Mustard *Fajita Veggies *3x Sport Peppers *Bacon *S Diet Fizzo *L Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Jalepenos *Rare Patty *Awesome Sauce *Jalepenos *Pepper Jack Cheese *Mustard *Jalepenos *Bottom Bun Cupcakeria (To Go!/HD) *Liner C *Kiwi Cake (Chocolate if not unlocked) (Green Emerald) Cupcake 1 *Green Frosting (White if not unlocked) *Vanilla Drizzle (Pistachio Drizzle) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Mint Shavings) *Mint Bar, Shamrock, Mint Bar Cupcake 2 *Green Frosting (White if not unlocked) *Vanilla Drizzle (Pistachio Drizzle) *Rainbow Sprinkles (Mint Shavings) *Shamrock, Chocolate Coin, Shamrock Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Mint Syrup *Regular *Chocolate Mousse *Blueberry Topping *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Banana, Cloudberry Pastaria *Bowtie (Cloveroni) *Al Dente *Garlic Basil Sauce (Zesty Pesto) *Italian Seasoning (Lucky Dust) *4x Clam (Broccoli) *5x Green Peppers *Garlic Breadstick Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Kiwi *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular *Lemon Chiffon *White Chocolate Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge Donuteria *Donut 1 **Regular **Roll **Cinnamon Sugar (Green Icing) **Vanilla Drizzle (Key Lime) *Donut 2 **Chocolate **Ring **Lemon Chiffon (Mint Cream) **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle (Mint) *Donut 3 **Chocolate **French Cruller (Shamrock) **Lemon Chiffon **Strawberry Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles (Lucky Sevens) Cheeseria *Ciabatta (Barmbrack Bread) *Asiago Cheese (Sage Derby Cheese) *Jalepeños *Fajita Peppers *Sauerkraut *Southwest Sauce (Irish Parsley Sauce) *Light **Sweet Potato Wedges **Jalepeños **Nacho Sauce Bakeria *Creameo Crust *2/4 Fudge, 2/4 Kiwi (All fudge if kiwi is not unlocked) (2/4 Choco Mint Custard, 2/4 Kiwi, all custard if kiwi is not unlocked) *Chocolate Meringue *Chocolate Drizzle, Full Pie (Mint Drizzle) *Bananas, 12, Outer Ring (Clover Cookies) Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell (Cornbread) (Garlic and Olive Oil Piada) (Pumpkin Spice Tortilla) (Yule Spice Sizzler) (Sundried Tomato Soft Shell) (Cilantro Lime Soda Shell) (Walking Taco Bag) *Pork (Beef Brisket) (Wild Boar) (Turkey) (Goose) (Chorizo) (Corned Beef Barbacoa) (Tofu) *Queso Blanco *Peppers *Onions (Fried Onion Strings) (Feta Cheese) (Hashbrowns) (Jack-O-Mole) (Southwest Stuffing) (Fire Tortilla Strips) (Avocado) (Spring Coleslaw) (Beni Shoga) (Pineapple Salsa) *Jalepeños (Cranberry Salsa) (Red Rice) (Diced Green Chiles) *Peppers **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Sushiria *Shiso Rice *Seaweed (Flipped) (Lucky Soy Seaweed) **Avocado (Kuri Kinto) **Jalepenos **Tuna *Sesame Seeds (Lucky Dust) *Sriracha *Yuzo Kosho **Matcha Tea **Lychee Bubbles Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco (Cornbread) (Pretzel Crisp) (Pumpkin Spice Tortilla) (Yule Spice Sizzler) (Sundried Tomato Soft Shell) (Cilantro Lime Soda Shell) (Walking Taco Bag) *Pork (Beef Brisket) (Bratwurst) (Wild Boar) (Turkey) (Goose) (Chorizo) (Corned Beef Barbacoa) (Corn Dog) *Queso Blanco *Peppers *Onions (Fried Onion Strings) (Hashbrowns) (Jack-O-Mole) (Southwest Stuffing) (Fire Tortilla Strips) (Avocado) (Spring Coleslaw) (Chocolate Bacon) (Pineapple Salsa) *Jalepenos (Cranberry Salsa) (Red Rice) (Diced Green Chiles) *Peppers **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Pancakeria HD *Pancake + Blueberry Mix *Pancake + Blueberry Mix *Strawberry Syrup *Cinnamon *1x Butter (1x Mint Creameo Cookie) **Large Coffee (Irish Cream Coffee) **Cream Scooperia *Fudge Cookie/Fudge Cookie/Fudge Cookie *Yum'n'Ms/Yum'n'Ms/Mint Bar Chunks *Mint Chocolate Chip/Cookies and Cream/Spumoni (Caramel Apple) *Chocolate Mousse *Pistachios *(Chocolate Banana) *Waffle Cone Trivia *She orders all the seasonal toppings for St. Paddy's Day in Pastaria. The only one to do so *All of her siblings, including Auburn herself, order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! *She is of royal blood Gallery Auburnbuffalos.jpg|Auburn in her favorite team's uniform. The Starlight City Buffalos Auburn2.jpg|Her look Pizzeria-Burgeria Auburn4.jpg|Her look in Taco Mia! ChibiAuburn.jpg|A Chibi Version of Auburn AuburnNew.jpg|Auburn's appearance in Pastaria Auburn not star customer.jpg|Auburn as a non star customer AuburnB.jpg|Auburn's B outfit, which is reminiscent to her Freezeria appearance Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Former Closers Category:Cupcakeria Category:Closers Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:A Customers Category:Dawn14's Main FC's